User talk:Alexwillams49
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Life to Live Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Téa Francesca Delgado page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) AMC-OLTL merge Hello, I and a couple other Wikia users are wanting to make one good wiki that combines both All My Children and One Life to Live since they are so linked to one another and returning in April 2013. We would like to merge four wikis (amc.wikia.com, allmychildren.wikia.com, oltl.wikia.com and onelifetolive.wikia.com) into amc-oltl.wikia.com. There's not anything at the new wiki at the moment, but we plan to move all the desired pages of the four above-mentioned wikis there to make a great wiki. I am currently an admin at general-hospital.wikia.com and keep the homepage updated, so if you'd like to see what we've done over there, go have a look. In order for this merger to take place, we must contact the last active users/admins of all the wikis we want merged. I have contacted Wikia support to inform them of this merger idea. If you have any opinion about this merger--either way--please reply to this message. We cannot move forward with this merger without the consent of any active users/admins of the wikis. If you feel that the wiki(s) you currently update should not be merged, please let me know. Note: amc.wikia.com currently has nothing to do with ''All My Children and is in another language. However, that wiki only has one page and is abandoned. Therefore, we want the url redirected to amc-oltl.wikia.com.'' Thank you so much!--Ylnani (talk) 07:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) There is also a suggestion to have two wikis (not one) for One Life to Live and All My Children. To discuss the merger idea, please visit this forum.--Ylnani (talk) 02:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Please click here to vote on whether to have one wiki or two--Ylnani (talk) 04:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Hey, I copied over some character pages from oltl that this wiki didn't have. After I finish copying over, I'll go back and edit them and clean them up. I was wondering, since this wiki is kinda your baby (like the GH wiki is mine), how you want the pages to look. I think they should be consistent. For example, do you want infoboxes on every page? Just let me know how you want the wiki to look and what you want to do and I'll help you do it.--Ylnani (talk) 03:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I would prefer for every page to have infoboxes, but if only their is enough information for that character. Alexwillams49 (talk) 04:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Alexwillams49 Families I've been working on cleaning up categories and making sure all the pages are in the right categories. There are several families that have two separate categories (e.g. there is both "Cramers" and "Cramer Family.") Which do you want to use? I've been putting them all in the category with just the family name because most of those categories already had more in them, but I can easily change them all to the categories with "family" in them. Just let me know.--Ylnani (talk) 05:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I apologize if I kept on putting family if you took away family. I mean sure if you just want to put "Cramers" then we can. Alexwillams49 (talk) 04:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :No, you're fine. I don't care which one we use. Personally I actually kinda like "Cramer family" as opposed to just "Cramers." It's just that both categories were already created on the wiki and I didn't know which one to use, so I put them all in the one that had the most already. I was just asking you which you preferred.--Ylnani (talk) 04:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :OK so let's use "Cramer family" then, to be honest I like using Cramer family too, I just thought you wanted to use "Cramers" instead. Alexwillams49 (talk) 05:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Cast/news Hey, you can edit the cast here (to search for that page, just type in Template:Cast). I can do a news section. I wanted to, just haven't gotten around to it yet. I admin the GH Wiki Facebook page, and I have "liked" all the soap news outlets and actors and so forth from not only GH but all the soaps, so I too am pretty up-to-date about the comings/goings. I saw that about JWOWW and Corbin. I'm just really busy now, it being Easter weekend. I'm in my church choir, which means I have four services in four days, plus rehearsals. This is the busiest time of the year for us. So, I'm not able to be on here as much right now. But, next week I should be. But, then I'm going on a road trip April 14-21 and will have little to no Internet, so I most likely won't be on here then either. After that, it should calm down and I can help more. Oh, and by the way, I just want you to know that I think it should really be up to you since you're adopting the wiki and you're the biggest editor. Unless, you want it to be up to me. --Ylnani (talk) 04:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Alright I just to make sure you were comfortable with doing a lot for me, and I thank you for that, I'm pretty excited about getting this wiki better than it was before. I also believe that we should keep the cast list on the home page, so you should create a concise list at the bottom of the page. I'll make sure to check out your GH Wiki Facebook page.Alexwillams49 (talk) 07:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Cast I was looking at the homepage and thinking about the layout and a news section. Since the cast is listed on the One Life to Live page, and the cast photo is at the top of the homepage, maybe we should take the long list of cast members off the homepage. It takes up a lot of space and I think the news section would go good there. If you still want to list all the cast members on the homepage, that's fine; but I can create a more concise list at the bottom of the page. (More like how I have the contract and recurring cast listed on the GH template on the GH wiki).--Ylnani (talk) 06:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Alex, is was wondering, may you please make me an admin? I have worked on wikia.com since 2008 and I know a lot about templates and stuff and I'd love to help! Nate 23:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE Thank you a lot Alex! I appreciate it. Right now, I'm adding more OLTL pictures to the badges thing. Nice to know I'm not the only guy who's a teenager/young adult who watches soaps lmao Nate 21:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Links that Don't work I noticed there are a lot of links on pages that don't link to anything. Do you think that these should link to relevent wikipedia articles or articles on other Wikias? I can try to fix them to link to wikipedia, general hospital wikia or all my children. Right now all the links that are in the wikipedia articles are in the wiki articles. Do you have a problem with removing some of them? Also General Hospital Wikia has a templete to add to the top of the page if the article is copied from wikipedia to link to who has edited the wikipedia articles. Is there a template for this on this wikia? MKMiner (talk) 02:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Jeffrey King's photo??? Where did you find that photo of Corbin Bleu as Jeffrey King?--Nk3play2 my buzz 06:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) On Toln.com they have the TV Guide Photobooth photos. I saved the photos from Pinterest.Alexwillams49 (talk) 15:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC)